


The Songs You Sing

by darkblood



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Bottom Mute, M/M, Merfolk AU, Nipple Play, Tentacle Dick, for my fellow trio members, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblood/pseuds/darkblood
Summary: After rescuing a merman from work, David is shown how much the merman appreciates it.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Songs You Sing

The setup was odd, but David didn’t feel it wise to leave the merman outside where all could see when the sun finally rose. 

Without a tub to rest him in, David had to use a kiddie pool he still had from when he used to frequently dog sit for his brother. He took apart his small excuse for a dining table and placed the pool there, then gently set the merman into the plastic pool, all the while large eyes watched him work. It took some time to fill, as his only means was carrying a bucket to and from his sink, but eventually the pool was filled enough so the water covered the aquatic man’s hips. By the end of it, David was sweating, and used his sleeves to wipe away his sweat. 

“Thank you.”

David jumped at the voice, then turned to face the only other person in the room. Sure, he had heard the creature sing, but never speak. This was new. He nodded nervously. 

“My name is Diarmuid.” The way he spoke was melodic, with his voice sounding like several small bells chiming, creating a harmony with himself. “I meant to say so earlier, but the rush here seemed more important.”

That alluring voice dragged David closer, until he was sitting beside the pool, eye level with the merman. A hand slowly reached out to touch David’s face. At first touch, David flinched slightly as the cool fingers graced the line between his cheek and his beard, but he remained still as they continued to flow down through his facial hair and around his chin. 

“I’ve been wanting to touch you for so long now,” Diarmuid said softly. The water of the pool sloshed quietly as he repositioned himself to reach another hand out and run it down David’s neck. “The glass between us is finally gone.”

David could only swallow as the other leaned in closer and closer, hands roaming under the collar of his jumpsuit and undershirt. 

He couldn’t explain what had come over him when he pressed his hand against the glass of Diarmuid’s tank for the umpteenth time, hearing those sad songs echo through his boss’s office as the merman tried to touch him back through the six inches separating them. All he knew was he had to get the poor thing out of there as quickly as possible. 

Now, that very merman was in his kitchen in a child’s pool with his hands exploring as much as they could reach. 

“You’re so warm,” he hummed, voice reverberating with itself. “May I touch more?”

David’s head was in a fog where all he could hear with those sweet bells and stare at the warm eyes upon him. His fingers moved by themselves and unzipped his jumpsuit, while cool hands pushed the cloth off his shoulders. 

There was a splash and Diarmuid suddenly dragged himself forward, out of the pool and into David’s lap, though the end of his long tail still flicked lightly in the water. Lips were on his neck as well as a tongue, one slicker than any he had ever felt. The weight of the other pushed him down to the tiles of his kitchen, and Diarmuid started trailing licks and kisses up his neck, around his ear, then ending in his mouth. Diarmuid’s tongue was longer than he expected and was able to explore all of his mouth easily as he felt Diarmuid grind into him, sending shivers throughout his system. 

Diarmuid left David’s mouth to explore more of the man’s body, tasting down strong arms, exploring fingers that were different from his own. After another round in David’s mouth, he moved again, finding the skin between the base of the jumpsuit’s zipper and the bottom of his white undershirt, both now damp from the wet body on top. 

David let out a shaky breath of surprise when Diarmuid licked below and up into his belly button while hands pushed his shirt up. The tongue explored the indent for some time, perhaps confused about its purpose, but soon trailed upwards along his abs and sternum. Diarmuid nosed the fabric upwards, hands flushed against his skin as they trailed up and under his shirt to touch the last quarter of his torso hidden from sight. The odd texture of Diarmuid’s palms made his stomach jump as they ran over his nipples. The tongue left his torso, allowing Diarmuid to pull back and look at him. 

Any warm autumn colors David had seen before in Diarmuid’s eyes had vanished as his eyes now were filled with complete darkness. They were large, black, empty, yet shined at him as David felt groin muscles pull beneath the weight of the other creature. 

Diarmuid’s head cocked to the left as his hands ran over his nipples once more, with them now standing at attention, making David moan quietly to himself. Hands moved more, massaging, pulling, pinching, and David rolled his head back in pleasure as little whines and groans left his throat. Tongue and lips returned to his Adam’s apple with hints of sharp teeth as his chest continued to be given unrelenting attention, making him squirm and grind up and into Diarmuid’s hips. 

The heat of Diarmuid’s breath filled his ear and soft bells rang.

“I want _more_. Show me _more_.”

He did his best to remove his shirt while remaining against the floor. As he started to try to slide down the rest of his jumpsuit, Diarmuid’s body moved and hands glided over his own, pulling the rest of the damp clothing off of him, exposing his erection that Diarmuid took immediate interest in. First hands ran over it, then lips, and finally tongue, all in which made David’s back arch off the tiles. Diarmuid’s tongue swirled around the head vigorously, faster and smoother than David had ever been able to do by himself. Just as he thought he would explode from it all, Diarmuid pulled back, letting David catch his breath again. 

The wet touch trailed down over his balls and found what it was looking for. 

David let out a small yelp as the long, slick tongue entered him. He felt it open him up, further and further, and could feel saliva drip out and down his skin. He had never touched himself there before. The sensation was more than he was prepared for. 

It didn’t last long, however, as Diarmuid pulled away, rising from between David’s legs as he pulled himself closer. 

That’s when David saw it, the thin mark along Diarmuid’s lower torso where skin turned to scales, the mark that had now opened up to reveal a long pink squirming unit.

Diarmuid dipped down, running his chest along David’s until they were face to face, black eyes boring down into David’s. 

“I want your warmth to engulf me,” the bells whispered, and Diarmuid dove inside of him. 

David nearly choked as it riggled its way in, then tried to remember how to breathe as his body adjusted to the intrusion. After a kiss or two, Diarmuid lifted himself up off of him to trust properly, meanwhile his cock moved on its own accord, exploring walls and crevasses, brushing over surfaces David never knew could send sparks like this shooting through his body. He latched onto Diarmuid’s forearms, the closest thing he could grasp, desperate to grab _something_ to keep him sane as he writhed as much as the unit within him. 

Through it all, Diarmuid watched him in fascination, licking his lips as David struggled to keep his eyes open to look up at him. 

After a time, Diarmuid’s head rolled as he let out his own moan, or at least that what David assumed it was. The way it echoed gave him chills and he could have sworn he was filled up more, but David didn't stop to think about it too much. 

Following the eerie noise, Diarmuid came back down to steal more kisses, all the while creating a very quiet kind of hum. It reminded David of all those times he heard Diarmuid sing to him while trapped in that prison. Curiosity made him put his hand against the cool chest above him and he could feel it, the song permeating from within. Diarmuid brought a hand over David’s and locked eyes with him. David could see his throat moving in time with the tune, as well as lights dance in his eyes with each grind. He reached up and pulled Diarmuid closer, burying his face into Diarmuid’s neck so he could feel the other both inside of him and out. 

The music and the pleasure filled him up until he was threatening to overflow. When Diarmuid unloaded hot liquid inside him, his own body gave in to the release. 

The song faded, and he felt Diarmuid withdraw carefully, yet his body remained unmoving on top of him. David inhaled sharply at the sudden lack of girth and hugged Diarmuid tighter against him. When his panting had slowed, Diarmuid leaned back to look down upon David as he brushed the man’s hair from his brow. 

“Your song is so different compared to mine,” he said, petting David’s face. Colors had returned to his eyes. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever heard.”

David brought his own hand up to cup Diarmuid’s cheek. He leaned into the warmth.

“Will you let me hear it again someday?”

David nodded easily. Sharp teeth smiled back.


End file.
